


Netflix and Chill

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is an idiot, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you came back prompt"<br/>//<br/>Bechloe gets a bit drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

“Bec’s!!!” Chloe called climbing the stairs into Beca’s room. Fat Amy was out on one of her ‘twelve-hour-smoothie-runs’ so the ginger didn’t hesitate to burst into Beca’s room. She giggled quietly seeing Beca jump when she saw Chloe, sliding the headphones on her head down around her neck.

“Jesus, Chlo, you scared me!” Beca sated adjusting herself to make room for her best friend on her bed. “Whats up whats with the wine?” The younger Bella asked as Chloe made herself comfortable, sliding between Beca and the wall.

“I passed my midterm with flying colors,” Chloe paused a moment mouthing the words out a confused look on her face, unsure if that was the right phrase. Beca laughed softly when the redhead shrugged and shook her head, her curls shifting slightly. “So we are celebrating by drinking wine and watching shitty Netflix, okay?”

Beca groaned “Do we have to?” She asked looking at her best friend, Her blue eyes sending shivers down her spine as Chloe gave puppy dog eyes. “Okay, Fine. Fine Whatever.”

“Yay!” Chloe squealed opening one of the bottles. The ginger frowned “I forgot glasses,” She murmured starting to get up. Beca stopped her taking the open wine bottle from her.

“We don’t need glasses,” Beca said with a wink, bringing the bottle up to her lips and taking a large gulp.

Chloe giggled and rested back against the pillows. Her body was angled slightly facing Beca watching her friend pull up Netflix.

“So what do ya wanna watch Chlo?” Beca asked glancing at her friend. Beca’s breath hitched when Chloe leaned in closer to see the screen, the smaller girl quickly covered it up with a slight cough.

“Hmmm I don’t know just whatever” Chloe said taking the wine bottle. “Oh I know!” Chloe said excitedly after taking a sip of the wine. “We can watch Mean Girls!” Chloe angled the laptop away from Beca queuing up the movie.

“Oh my god Chloe, not again!” Beca whined throwing her head back “We watched this like five times already” Beca protested.

“It’s not like you’re paying attention to it anyways,” Chloe teases cuddling into Beca’s side as the movie starts without further protest from the smaller girl. The two fall into an easy rhythm of sharing the wine.

Beca hadn’t paid one ounce of attention to the movie. She was continuously playing with Chloe’s hair and day dreaming about the redhead that was curled into her side. They had finished both bottles of wine by the time Mean Girls was over. Beca carefully untangled her fingers from Chloe’s hair. The DJ watched as the older woman closed her laptop and moved it onto the floor next to the bed.

“I like it when you play with my hair,” Chloe purred, drunkenly leaning close to Beca. “It feels nice.”

Beca could swear she saw Chloe’s eyes flick down to her lips. Before Beca can register what she’s doing her hands are tangled back into Chloe’s hair pulling their lips together. Beca feels Chloe’s hands on her shoulders jerking her out of her haze. “Shit, Chloe, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” Beca states her words mushing together, trying to get a read on her best friend.

Chloe climbed up and off of Beca, rushing out of the room.

“Fuck,” Beca muttered rubbing her face. “Why the fuck did you do that Mitchell?!” Beca groaned loudly. Beca wasn’t sure when she had started crying or how long Chloe had been gone. She was sure she had screwed up their friendship. This is why Beca didn’t get close to people, because she always fucked everything up, without fail every single time.

“Bec’s?” Chloe said softly creeping back into the DJ’s room. “Beca are you crying?” Chloe took a hesitant step forward. She had changed out of her lounge clothes and was now in running shorts and a tank top. Chloe had a tendency to go on a run when she was stressed out.

Beca snapped her head up sniffing furiously wiping tears off of her face. “Chloe, You came back?” Beca said her voice weak. The small brunette scrambled out of bed standing in front of Chloe. “You went on a run. Shit, fuck, Chloe, I’m really sorry I just wasn’t th-” Beca’s words were cut off by Chloe’s lips.

Chloe pulled away slowly from Beca. “Do you want to do that again?” Chloe asked softly staying close to Beca.

Beca let out a small whimper nodding, before her eyes flew open “I- I mean if you want to.” Beca let a small smile seeing Chloe’s.

“Come back here you,” Chloe said with a light giggle pulling Beca back against her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> so not really Netflix and chill but you know HMU at whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
